


Ghosting

by KiwiLeSimp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Fan Comic: MommaCQ (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLeSimp/pseuds/KiwiLeSimp
Summary: Years after running away Fresh Get's a mysterious phone call from his old best friend with disheartening news about his Mother. (Human!AU)
Kudos: 4





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> The sibling's ages  
> Fresh is 21  
> Geno is 27  
> Error is 25

*Ring*  
*Ring*  
*Ring*

The contact name read: Dec

/After a long night at work Fresh really didn't have the energy to deal with this,Not like he would have picked up anyways. He let it ring. For 5 minute's the ongoing sound rang throughout his empty house.He went to go turn his phone off and accidentally accepted the call./  
/Right as he went to end the call he heard Deccans screaming at him./

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ASSHOLE!"

/With this statement he decided (Against his better Judgement)to speak with Deccans./

Hey.

"HEY? THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME!?"

Yep.

"Well it's clear you haven't progressed much emotion wise since you left. Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

/Fresh was a little shocked to hear the Voice of the one person who loved him speak in such a callused manner./

Yeah well unless you just called to insult me I'd appreciate you telling me what's going on.

"Alright,Alright,Jesus. It's your mom. She's  
.... Last night...She.......She passed. ................Not like you'd care ,but Geno insisted someone tell you. Error couldn't be paid to speak to you and Geno didn't have the heart. So here I am. Happy now?"

/Time itself froze then. He didn't know how to react. He had so many questions,but with his behavior and the circumstances it seemed he was in no position to be asking them./

O-oh. I-

"Don't worry about coming up with a fake response,I'll tell your brothers you reacted accordingly."

I- no-Thats not why-I-  
/Fresh didn't know what to say and finally gave in to the simple response./  
Thanks.

"It's fine."  
"And it was ....Nice? To talk to you again. I'll message you the details about the funeral if you're interested in going that is."

*Click*

/Deccans had hung up/

/Tears. An overwhelming amount. But why? Fresh didn't know why he was crying. Was it his mom? Was it talking with Deccans? All Fresh knew was he couldn't stop./

Fresh POV  
#What. What was that? He insults me,tells me my mom died,and then says goodbye just like that!? #

#Despite all the yelling he still insisted on lying for me. That means something right? Maybe he just didn't want to make my brothers upset,but if there's any hope he doesn't hate me I'm going to hold onto it.#

/A notification sound from his phone had jarred him from his thoughts. It was the details for the funeral. His stomach sank. He knew he'd be sent them,but just couldn't open his phone. If he looked at the message it would be too real. His mom was dead. It wasn't some dumb joke or ploy to talk./

She was gone.  
Forever.


End file.
